The Lord
by Baddest JerKai
Summary: [Chapter 2 UPDATE] Oh Se Hun murid tingkat akhir di School of performing arts Seoul, yang menghilang dalam kurun waktu yang lama saat sekolahnya mengadakan acara pelepasan dengan mengunjungi hutan di pinggiran kota Busan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sehun? "Sehun, jangan jauh jauh ya dan cepatlah perasaanku tidak enak" "Kertas macam apa ini...". KAIHUN/JONGHUN. YAOI/Fantasy
1. Prolog : Who's Sehun

**The Lord**

 **Baddast JerKai © Presents**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In || Oh Se Hun|| Wu Yi Fan**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Lee Tae Min**

 **Victoria Song**

 **Cho Kyu Hyun**

 **Lee Sung Min**

 **[Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya alur]**

 **\Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy || Rating : M || Length : Chapter/**

 **Summary : Oh Se Hun murid tingkat akhir di School of performing arts Seoul, yang menghilang dalam kurun waktu yang lama saat sekolahnya mengadakan acara pelepasan dengan mengunjungi hutan di pinggiran kota Busan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sehun?**

 **"Sehun, jangan jauh jauh ya dan cepatlah perasaanku tidak enak" || "Kertas macam apa ini..."**

 **NB : Copyright© 2015 Baddsst JerKai, alur Present & Past, Au, BL (KaiHun), don't copast.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Past**

Hari sudah berganti menjadi malam, Victoria melangkahkan kakinya keluar panti. Dirinya hendak mengangkat pakaian yang ia jemur sejak pagi, hanya saja ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi anak panti yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat rewel hari ini hingga ia lupa untuk mengangkatnya. Tadi ia sempat berpikir masih ada hari esok untuk mengangkatnya, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya memberikan intuisi ia harus keluar untuk mengangkat pakaian detik itu juga.

Victoria dengan santainya menaruh pakaian-pakaian itu di keranjang yang ia bawa tadi. Dia melihat ke arah jemuran sudah tak ada pakaian lagi, Victoria mengangkat keranjangnya dan baru saja ia hendak berbalik untuk masuk jika saja dua orang berpenampilan memprihatinkan tengah berjalan terseok-seok ke arahnya dengan salah seorang dari mereka membawa sebuah keranjang kotak berukuran sedang. Victoria membelalakan matanya tanpa diperintah dirinya melangkah mundur karena ketakutan.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja dua orang tadi sudah berada di hadapannya membuat dirinya kaget dan reflek berteriak dan menghempaskan keranjang pakaiannya.

"Kyaaaaa jangan mendekat!"

"Chogiyo, tenanglah kami bukan orang jahat" pengakuan itu membuat Victoria terdiam antara percaya atau tidak. Victoria memandang mereka dengan pandangan waspada.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menakutimu, kami kesini hanya untuk meminta bantuanmu" suara merdu milik yeoja di hadapannya membuat Victoria menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Victoria yang memang masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan yeoja di hadapannya ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat yeoja asing itu menangkap kedua tangan Victoria dan memberikan keranjang yang sedari tadi ia bawa untuk di pegang Victoria.

"Ap-apa ini?" Victoria menatap keranjang dan dua orang di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Dia anak kami" sahut sebuah suara yang sedari tadi diam, dia seorang namja yang Victoria yakini sebagai kekasih yeoja yang memberikannya keranjang berukuran sedang ini.

Yeoja itu berusaha menampilkan senyum tulusnya "Kumohon jaga dia, jaga dia seperti anak-anak yang lain kami ingin anak kami selamat dan tetap hidup"

"Apa maksudmu?" Victoria kembali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang yeoja dihadapannya bicarakan.

"Kami tidak bisa menceritakannya saat ini, sebaiknga kau masuklah dan bawa anak kami, rawatlah dia. Disini berbahaya aku mohon" melihat wajah mereka yang begitu menampilkan ekspresi khawatir dan juga suara yang di dalamnya terdengar begitu kalut dan frustasi membuat Victoria mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya dia menganggukan kepalanya dan berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam panti membawa dua keranjang dengan isi yang diarasnya berbeda. Ia sempat berbalik menatap dua orang di halaman panti itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan lega sebelum setelahnya ia menutup pintu.

"Kita harus membuat segel pelindung untuk panti ini agar mereka tidak bisa mencium jejak kita yang singgah ke sini, aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan melewati tempat ini"

"Ya, kau benar chagi kita harus membuat segel untuk daerah ini dan kemudian pergi ke hutan di sana lebih aman untuk menghadapi mereka" yeoja yang diajaknya bicara menganggukan kepalanya setuju setelahnya mereka mulai membaca beberapa kalimat yang diyakini sebagai mantra.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus selamat supaya kita bisa bertemu dengan anak kita lagi" ucap namja itu, sedangkan sangyeoja terkekeh miris "kita akan berusaha untuk itu"

 **OoOoO**

Victoria dengan terburu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan meletakan keranjang pakaiannya di bawah tepat di sebelah meja yang diatasnya terdapat keranjang asing yang baru beberapa menit lalu diberikan oleh dua orang asing diluar tadi.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa menatap keranjang yang ia letakan diatas meja dengan hati yang berdebar tak karuan, ia mengingat-ingat apa yang sepasang suami istri tadi katakan, bahwa keranjang di hadapannya ini berisikian seorang anak yang mereka klaim sebagai anak mereka.

Dengan perlahan tangan Victoria terjulur untuk membuka penutup keranjang dihadapannya. Matanya kembali membesar melihat isi dari keranjang tersebut. Seorang bayi berkulit putih dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan tengah terlelap mengemut kaus tangan bayi yang terpasang manis di tangan mungilnya, dan itu membuat Victoria mau tak mau tersenyum gemas melihat bayi dalam keranjang dihadapannya ini. Victoria menyentuh pipi bayi itu dan memandang bayi di hadapannya dengan senang. Lagi, pandangannya teralih pada kertas putih yang Victoria ketahui sebagai surat setelah dirinya menggapai benda itu kemudia mengeluarkan isinya.

Victoria memperhatikan tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Mulutnya terbuka menyuarakan _'Whoa'_ ketika melihat tulisan itu.

"Indah sekali" Victoria bergumam kecil, jarang sekali ia menemukin surat berhuruf sambung yang tebal tipis dan miringnya begitu rapih, jarang sekali ada orang yang menggunakan gaya menulis seperti ini. Tulisan ini menggunakan pena yang harus diisi tinta terlebih dahulu dengan gaya menulis yang khas, hanya ditemui ketika ia masih kecil kira-kira ketika umurnya masih lima tahun. Sedangkan saat ini orang-orang biasa menggunakan alpabet biasa. Bukan huruf sambung. Setelah mengaggumi tulisan itu Victoria mulai fokus membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _Hai, sebelumnya terima kasih telah mau membuka surat ini._

 _Surat ini kubuat sepenuh hati untuk siapapun yang kami tunjuk untuk menjaga putra kami._

 _Aku, Oh Sung Min, aku ibu dari bayi yang akan kau jaga nantinya._

 _Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menelantarkan anak kami,_

 _hanya saja situasi kerajaan_ _ **Westminster**_ _sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak aman._

 _Dan itu mendesak kami sehingga mengharuskan kami untuk menyerahkan hak asuh padamu._

 _ **Oh Se Hun**_ _, beri dia nama Oh Se Hun._

 _Kau sudah melihatnya? Menggemaskan bukan?_

 _Ayahnya bilang dia tampan tapi menurutku dia begitu manis_

 _Aku harap kau mau menjaganya dengan baik untuk kami, aku dengar panti yang kau kelola sangatlah baik._

 _Aku meninggalkan beberapa surat yang berisi berkas yang akan menunjukan kau sebagai direktur utama perusahaan yang telah kami dirikan sebagai imbalanmu yang yang mau menjaga Sehun kami. Kau angkatlah Sehun, dan kau akan melihat mapnya._

 _Aku juga meninggalkan sebuah kalung keberuntungan pada Sehun, rawatlah itu dan berikan padanya saat Sehun saat dirinya menginjak tepat tujuh belas tahun. Karena saat itulah dia akan bertemu dengan pasangannya, hanya dengan kalung itu Sehun bisa langsung dikenali pasangannya, dan jangan beritahukan Sehun tentang kami._

 _Berikan kalung itu dan katakan padanya_ _ **Kami akan membawanya kembali bersama kami setelah keadaan Westminster kembali normal.**_

 _Dan satu lagi, jangan sampai kalung itu hancur jika itu terjadi kalian akan dalam bahaya._

Oh Sung Min

Victoria meletakan surat itu di sebelah keranjang tempat bayi yang ia ketahui bernama 'Sehun' berada. Kedua tangannya terulur mengangkat Sehun dengan hati-hati agar tidak terbangun. Meletakan Sehun pada sofa disebelahnya yang masih kosong tak lupa menaruh bantal di ujung sofa untuk berjaga-jaga supaya Sehun tidak terjatuh. Matanya kembali terarah pada isi keranjang itu dia meraih map yang di maksud dan membukanya. Victoria kembali dibuat tercengang dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya tak percaya akan perusahaan yang akan ia kelola nanti. Ia kenal perusahaan ini, ia sangat kenal perusahaan itu adalah Hyundai Group. Tanpa sadar lelehan airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Victoria sadar perusahaan itu bukan diserahkan untuknya tapi dia hanya merasa senang mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk menjaga putra dari pemilik Hyundai Group sekaligus menjalankan perusahaan itu. Victoria mengernyit bingung ketika dirinya tak menemukan kalung yang di maksud, dia mengingat kembali isi surat itu yang menyebutkan kalung itu ada pada Sehun. Victoria mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, tangannya terulur menyibak pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun disekitar lehernya dan ia menemukan kalung itu.

Victoria kembali membelalakan matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kalung yang dikenakan bayi dihadapannya ini Victoria yakini terbuat dari emas dengan bandul yang terbuat dari permata berbentuk lingkaran dengan ukiran naga di dalamnya.

Alisnya kembali bertaut, Victoria merasa familiar melihat bentuk sekaligus ukiran pada kalung itu dan ia kembali mengingat nama Westminster, ia seperti pernah mendengarnya.

 **OoOoO**

BRAKK

Terdengar suara pintu besar didobrak dengan paksa. Berpuluh pasang mata menatap ke arah pintu besar termasuk seorang pemuda yang menyandang gelar sebagai putra mahkota di singgasananya juga memperhatikan sesosok panglima terpercayanya berjalan dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau membuat keributan Park Chan Yeol?" suara itu bukan dari sang pangeran itu suara dari penasihat kerajaan Kim Suho.

Sedangkan orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu membungkukan badanya sebentar tanda memberi hormat namun wajahnya terlihat datar tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"My Lord, aku ke sini untuk memberi tahu anda perbatasan di selatan castle kedatangan tamu tak diundang, mereka mengatakan tengah mencari Oh Majesty dari Westminster yang pergi bersama Wonja" ucap sang panglima dengan tegas.

Orang yang di panggil My Lord yang kita ketahui sebagai putra mahkota juga mendelikan matanya tak suka.

"Aku tahu pergi dan katakan pada mereka, paman Oh tidak kesini dan suruh mereka pergi" desisnya tajam namun masih bisa di dengar oleh sang panglima yang memang sangat dekat dengan putra mahkota itu serta beberapa anggota istana yang mengelilingi sang putra mahkota. "Baik My Lord" sang panglima kepercayaan bernama Chanyeol itu membungkukan badanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang utama castle itu untuk melakukan perintah pangerannya.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Suho memasang ekspresi khawatir. "My Lord bukankah Wonja dari Westminster adalah calon yang dijodohkan dengan anda?" tanyanya memastikan sang Lord menganggukan kepalanya untuk membenarkan pertanyaan Suho.

"Ya, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres terjadi pada Westminster. Tidak mungkin mereka pergi tanpa alasan, dan lagi anggota istana mencari mereka" sang putra mahkota mengepalkan tangannya. Baru saja Suho akan menanyakan hal lebih lanjut namun terpaksa harus menelan kembali pertanyaannya ketika melihat sang Lord berdiri dengan sedikit menghempaskan jubahnya.

"Siapkan semua pasukan, sisakan beberapa pasukan untuk menjaga castle ini dan sisanya ikut aku menemui tamu kita"

 **OoOoO**

Disinilah Victoria, berada di perpustakaan pribadi panti asuhan setelah dirinya menaruh bayi mungil berwajah menggemaskan pada box bayi yang tersedia dan beruntunglah karena Box bayinya masih ada yang kosong.

Ditangan kirinya ia memegang lilin sebagai pencahayaan karena memang perpustakaan ini tidak memiliki penerangan sama sekali.

Dia juga membawa kalung yang dipakai Sehun tadi dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong bajunya. Tangan kanannya membantu menelusuri buku-buku mencari buku yang ia cari.

Sampai diujung rak buku ia baru menemukan buku yang ia cari, buku dengan sampul kertas kuno bergambarkan sebuah istana besar di hadapannya.

Ya dia kengingat buku ini, buku yang diberikan oleh neneknya. Victoria mendudukan dirinya di bangku terdekat ia meletakan lilin yang ia bawa dihadapannya. Tangannya perlahan membuka buku dihadapannya ini. Ia terus membuka lembaran lembaran pasa buku kuno itu hingga dirinya melihat gambar mencolok di halaman tersebut dengan cepat Victoria merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kalung berbandul permata dengan ukiran naga yang begitu indah di dalamnya.

Matanya terus bergerak membaca dengan konsentrasi tinggi tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di buku tersebut.

 _Dragon Pendant adalah kalung yang diberikan secara turun temurun oleh keluarga kerajaan Westminster kepada putra mahkota dari raja yang sedang dalam masa kepemimpinannya._

Itulah kesimpulan dari paragraf pertama yang telah Victoria baca, sekali lagi Victoria menatap kalung di tangannya dengan gambar di buku yabg sedang ia baca secara bergantian. Tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali, kalung itu sama dengan kalung milik putra mahkota kerajaan Westminster. Victoria tercengang.

'Ja-jadi Oh Se Hun adalah... Putra Mahkota?' tanpa sadar Victoria melamun, memikirkan kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu ia alami. Dimulai dari dirinya yang keluar dari panti untuk mengangkat jemuran kemudian dia dihampiri sepasang suami-istri dengan keranjang berada di tangan sang istri dan dengan tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerahkan keranjang yang ternyata berisi bayi itu padanya dan memberikan kepercayaan padanya untuk merawat bayi itu. Jika ia ingat-ingat sepasang suami istri itu mengenakan pakaian seprti pakaian kerajaan kuno. Hanya saja pakaian mereka terdapat beberapa sobekan dan juga wajah mereka terdapat luka-luka yang mengeluarkan darah yang telah mengering.

Victoria kembali membalik lembaran kertas itu tanpa membaca kelanjutan tulisan yang terdapat pada kertas itu. Dan matanya kembali fokus ketika dirinya melihat sebuah gambar istana besar di halaman tersebut matanya teralih membaca judul pada halaman itu. Kemudian muali membaca pada paragraf pertama dan tiba-tiba saja matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Mereka... Mereka adalah... Vampire?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

Gak minta review kok cuma berkarya/? tapi alangkah baiknya kalo kaliam review hehe

Butuh bange review yang membangun buat memperbaiki ff ini :'v

Ok, ini AU ya... yang seharusnya ngga ada jadi ada jadi semuanya campuran. Sehun dari korea tapi disini aku bikin dari inggris karena westminster itu diinggris/? dan lagi cuma pinjem nama kok, castlenya beda :3

Ok sampai jumpa /dadah dadah bareng kaihun/


	2. Let's Start It Now

**The Lord**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Copyright© 2015 by Baddast JerKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Jong In ||Oh Se Hun|| Wu Yi Fan**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Victoria Song || Cho Kyu Hyun || Lee Sung Min || Lee Tae Min|| Park Hyo Min**

 **Kim Jung Ah || Park Ka Hee || Choi Min Ho**

 **Cameo :**

 **Lee Si Young || Hwang Geum Hee || Kwon Yu Ri || Im Yoon Ah**

 **Kangta || Choi Jin Ri || Choi Si Won**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

"Oh Se Hun" sebuah suara yang melantunkan nama yang sama sejak semenit yang lalu kembali terdengar menunggu sang pemilik nama menyahuti.

"Oh Se Hun! Kau dipanggil Cho Saem" seorang yeoja bernametag Choi Jin Ri menepuk bahu Sehun yang sedari tadi melamun dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan menjawab panggilan saemnya.

Sehun tersentak dari lamunanya, dia mengangkat tangan dengan gelagapan "Ha-hadir saem" sahutnya.

Cho Saem yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar matanya terus menatap Sehun.

"Lain kali jangan melamun, Kau duduk dengan Lee Tae Min. Apakah Lee Tae Min hadir?" suara Cho saem mengeras ketika menyebut nama Lee Tae Min, sang pemilik tangan mengangkat tangan kanannya memberi tanda keberadaannya dengan senyum manisnya, membuat seorang pria di sebelah kirinya berdebar jantungnya ketika melihat senyum manis Taemin.

"Kau duduk dengan Sehun" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Senyum kecil masih menghiasi wajahnya ahh betapa senangnya ia mengikuti tour ini dia mendapatkan pengalaman untuk duduk berdampingan dengan salah satu anak kelas 12A yang katanya kelas tersebut berisikan siswa-siswa pintar. Taemin bisa bertanya 'Apa yang membuat mereka memiliki otak cerdas' nantinya.

Ya, disinilah Sehun berbaris di parkiran sekolahnya dengan seluruh siswa kelas 12 yang pada hari ini akan mengadakan tour ke sebuah hutan di pinggiran kota Busan, untuk apa mereka ke Busan sedangkan di Korea ini masih banyak tempat-tempat yang lebih menyenangkan untuk di kunjungi? Jawabannya hanya satu. Vernon Castle, mereka berencana mencari keberadaan Vernon Castle yang tercatat pada buku sejarah jika di Hutan sebelah selatan kota Busan terdapat sebuah Castle besar yang dinamai Vernon Castle dan menurut desas-desus yang beredar. Castle itu adalah Castle misterius karena hanya katanya 'Hanya orang berhati suci dan punya niat baiklah yang dapat melihat Castle Vernon'. Dan hal yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah fakta bahwa Castle Vernon adalah Castle yang menampung keluarga serta anggota Vampire bangsawan.

Nenek moyang mereka menceritakan secara turun temurun jika yang memimpin Castle pada saat mereka hidup itu adalah seorang putra mahkota yang akan menjadi raja apabila dirinya dinikahkan dengan putra mahkota dari kerajaan Westminster dari Inggris. Dan nenek moyang mereka juga mengatakan tentang sang putra mahkota bernama Kim Jong In adalah Vampire yang tegas dan juga bijaksana. Dirinya tak segan untuk bertindak kejam tanpa pandang bulu pada orang jahat dan akan berbuat baik pada orang yang memiliki hati yang baik

Dan mereka menambahkan orang yang dapat bertemu dengan calon raja vampire itu hanyalah orang yang semasa hidupnya telah berjasa membantu kaum Vampire manapun. Dan cerita ini diungkit oleh salah seorang siswi kelas 12A bernama Park Hyo Min saat kelas mereka melakukan classmeeting untuk menentukan tempat mana yang bagus untuk mereka kunjungi dan dialah yang mengaku keturunan keluarganya mengenal sangat baik keluarga kerjaan Vampire dari Castle Vernon. Siswa lain yang mendengar cerita Hyomin hanya mengiyakan mereka tidak bisa mengatkan Hyomin sebagai pembual karena mereka tidak mengenal sama sekali tentang dunia mistis, dan lagi Hyomin adalah siswa pindahan dari Busan saat kelas dua.

Cerita ini dengan cepat tersebar ke seluruh siswa kelas 12 bahkan sampai pada seluruh wali kelas 12 dan juga kepala sekolah. Karena banyak dari mereka yang penasaran dan berniat mencoba peruntungan dengan melihat Castle Vernon secara langsung hingga pada akhirnya mereka semua membuat kesepakatan untuk classmeeting di hari kedua menetapkan Busan sebagai tujuan mereka. Park Kahi yang mempin classmeeting itu membuat pemilihan suara menggunakan kertas yang telah ia sobek menjadi beberapa pagian dan meminta para ketua kelas membagikannya dan Kahi meminta anak-anak menulis satu tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Seminggu kemudian kepala sekolah mengadakan rapat para guru untuk membahas nilai, dan tak lupa memberikan kesempatan para wali kelas untuk membahas lokasi yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti.

 **Flashback On**

Kahi menyodorkan sebuah kertas selembar yang ia gunakan sebagai pencatat hasil vote dari classmeeting yang ia pimpin satu minggu yang lalu.

Kim Jung Ah selaku wali kelas dari kelas 12B memperhatikan kertas yang di keluarkan Kahi dia menatap tak percaya pada kertas yang ia lihat isinyabadalah seluruh perhitungan Kahi atas vote yang ia dapatkan.

JungAh menyerahkan kertas itu pada kepala sekolah "Aku tidak menyangka, anak-anak jaman sekarang bernyali tangguh" ujarnya dan mendapat respon senyum miring dari Kahi.

"Hey, Park saem apa kau tidak salah dalam perhitunganmu dari yang kulihat tadi 86% siswa memilih Busan sebagai tempat mereka berkunjung nanti. Aishh ada-ada saja mereka ini, masih saja mempercayai mitos kuno tentang Vampire, di jaman sekarang mana ada makhluk bernama Vampire. Lagi pula keterangan yang di tunjukkan tentang adanya Castle Vernon hanyalah berdasarkan cerita para tetuah mereka saja" ujarnya panjang lebar dengan sedikit mencemooh kaum vampire dan juga menyindir anak didik dari kelas 12A bernama Hyomin itu.

Kim Jung Ah tak sadarkah kau tiga orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu meguarkan aura hitam mendengar perkataanmu. Suasana ruang rapat hening, para guru sedang mempertimbangkan keputusan yang terbaik.

"Sepertinya aku harus menolak perjalanan untuk Busan, bisa saja terjadi bencana dan lagi yang mereka kunuungi bukanlah tempat hiburan untuk seorang siswa, yang mereka kunjungi adalah hutan dan kunjungan yang dilakukan selama limah hari-"

"Satu minggu" sela Yuri saem mengkoreksi jumlah hari yang kepala sekolah katakan.

"Ya, berapalah itu, itu bisa membahayakan para murid. Dan kita tidak tahu ada berapa macam hewan berbahaya yang terdapat dalam hutan itu" ucapnya menyurakan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang acara pelepasan kelas 12 untuk tahun ini.

"Aku bisa menjamin mereka, lagi pula tak ada salahnya menuruti permintaan terakhir para murid kan sajangnim? Bukankah aoan sangat bagus jika para murid mendapatkan kesan menyenangkan dan dihargai pada hari-hari menjelang wisuda di sekolah?" sebuah suara menentang pendapat Kangta selaku kepala sekolah.

Dia Kyuhyun guru yang sedari tadi begitu diam dan terlihat fokus pada masalah yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Kangta menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Cho saem, lagipula kita bisa menyewa warga yang telah berpengalaman dalam hutan di Busan itu untuk membantu kita dalam perjalanan" pendapat itu keluar dari Yuri saem yang kini menampilkan senyum kecilnya.

Beberapa guru menangguk setuju dengan dengan usulan Yuri.

"Tapi-"

"Apa kau meragukan aku sajangnim?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sarat penuh ancaman.

Tidak, Kangta tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya, karena ia sendiri sebangsa dengan Kyuhyun dan satu guru lagi yang berada dalam ruangan ini. Ia juga tidak ingin hidupnya akan dihabisi oleh Kyuhyun yang notabenenya menyandang status ebagai raja yang artinya pemimpin kaum Vampire di inggris khususnya Westminster yang di kenal sebagai kerajaan vampire pertama, dan lagi Kyuhyun merupakan Vampire dari ras darah murni. Sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang Vampire biasa.

Kangta menghela nafas berat "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, aku rasa pertemuan kita cukup untuk hari ini. Terima Kasih" ujar Kangat setelah membungkukan badanya tanda hormat ia segera bergegas keluar ruang rapat dan diikuti guru-guru lain.

Ruang rapat telah sepi meninggalkan dua orang berbeda gender ini duduk berhadapan.

"My Lord, apa anda yakin dengan mempertemukan mereka sekarang? Bukankah jika tahun yang di tentukan tak bisa di tepati kita harus menunggu selama tiga tahun lagi?" tanya Kahi pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia panggil My Lord.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk mempertemukan mereka, aku tidak yakin bisa menjaganya jika kita harus menunggu selama tiga tahun lagi. Lagi pula aku sudah menceritakannya bukan saat usianya menginjak lima tahun dia bertemu dengan wonja dari Castle Beverly yang nyatanya pada saat itu sedang membantu menangkap kita. Dia terluka dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan putraku yang baru saja pulang bermain" Kahi hanya dia mendengarkan tuannya bercerita.

"Mereka terus mencari kita sampai-sampai melakukan perang dengan anggota Castle Vernon yang di pimpin panglima perang terkuat Vernon, Park Chan Yeol. Saat itu aku, Sungmin dan juga panglima perangku Choi Si Won langsung menuju ke Vernon. Kami bertemu dengan Suho penasihat kerajaan Vernon. Dia menceritakan bahwa Jongin juga ikut andil dalam dalam memberantas konspirasi anggota kerajaanku dengan anggota kerajaan Beverly" Kyuhyun kini memasang wajah serius.

"Dia menceritakan bahwa Jongin hampir saja di bunuh jika saja panglima perangnya tidak menggantikan posisinya saat itu hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa tuannya ke tempat persembunyiannya. Dan kami segera kesana, Jongin mendapat banyak luka sayatan dan sesampainya disana aku terkejut melihat tatapan kosong Jongin menurutku dia sangat terpukul atas kematian panglima perang andalannya. Hingga dua tahun kemudian mereka berhasil menempukan tempat persembunyian kami. Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bahkan kau ada dalam situasi itu" ujar Kyuhyun dan diakhir kalimatnya tersirat kesedihan yang teramat mendalam.

Kahi tersenyum kecil "Ya, aku tahu anggota kerajaan Beverly dari kanada yang ku ketahui bernama Xiumin itu menyegel seluruh orang yang ada di tempat persembunyian anda bukan? Bahkan anda hampir tersegel jika saja MAMA tidak menghempaskan anda dengan kekuatannya untuk menjauh" Kali ini Kahi yang angkat bicara tentang peristiwa yang membuat Majestynya ini sering bersedih.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan kau dengan tiba-tiba muncul membawaku pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Ku kira kau ikut dalam konspirasi anggota kerajaan pada saat itu"

Kahi kembali tersenyum "Aku bukanlah manusia hanya saja aku tahu perinsipku untuk tidak mengecewakan tuanku" ujar Kahi membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ya„ terima kasih telah loyal padaku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku seperti itu My Lord" dan percakapan itu diakhiri dengan Kyuhyun yang terkekeh dan kengiyakan pernyataan Kahi.

 **Flashback Off**

Dan dua hari setelah rapat seluruh guru di adakan, Kangta sang kepala Sekolah memutuskan untuk memberi izin perjalanan ke Busan.

 **OoOoO**

Disinilah Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bus tangan kanannya menggenggam kalung dengan ukiran naga yang setahun lalu diberikan oleh Victoria noona. Dia bilang itu adalah benda yang dititipkan oleh orang tuanya. Entah Sehun harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menanggapi situasi itu. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang, marah dan juga rindu.

Senang mengetahui orang tuanya ternyata masih hidup tidak seperti anak panti kebanyakan, mereka di tinggal orang tua mereka ke alam baka. Sehun marah kenapa orang tuanya tidak mau mengurus dirinya sendiri dan malah menitipkannya pada panti yabg di kelola oleh Victoria, Lee Si Young dan juga Hwang Geum Hee noona, sempat ia berpikir apakah orang guanya tidak menyayanginya? Atau bahkan orang tuanya justru tidak menginginkan kehadirannya? Dan pertanyaan itu ia tanyakan pada Victoria dan malah membuatnya di marahi Victoria habis-habisan sampai Siyoung noona tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan ia berhenti dimarahi ketika Geumhee noona datang. Victoria tidak bermaksud buruk dengan memarahi Sehun dia adalah salah satu saksi yang melihat dengan jelas perjuangan orang tua Sehun berjalan tertatih nafas terengah mendatangi panti dan menitipkan Sehun padanya agar Sehun tetap hidup, Victoria juga sempat tidak yakin dengan baju aneh yang mereka kenakan robek sana-sini karena bisa saja itu hanya tipuan tapi Victoria berpikir ulang mana mungkin mereka berdrama baju robek dan ada banyak luka di tubuh mereka seperti sebuah sayatan benda tipis, luka sayatan pada lengan mereka dan beberapa luka dengan darah yang telah mengering, bodoh jika kalian mengangga mereka berdrama hanya untuk menitipkan Sehun padanya padahal mereka bisa tinggal mengatakan 'tidak mampu membiayai Sehun' dengan senang hati Victoria akan merawatnya. Tapi Victoria yakin mereka tidak bermaksud menelantarkan Sehun dilihat dari ekspresi wajah yang begitu ketakutan dan jangan lupakan dua peninggalan mereka untuk Sehun yang pertama adalah perusahaan beserta saham-sahamnya dan juga kalung emas berbandul permata dengan ukiran naga yang jika dijual Victoria yakin dirinya bisa membeli 30 buah real estate. Namun Victoria tidak bodoh untuk melaksanakan khayalan menjijikan itu, ia sudah senang hidup sederhana dengan anak-anak panti.

Dan perasaan rindu yang tak tersampaikan ia pendam, ia ingin bercerita namun ia tidak tahu harus bercerita bagaimana karena ia sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya hanya saja ia merasakan rindu teramat sangat, ia sering berkhayal ibu dan ayahnya adalah orang baik yang sangat menyayangi Sehun.

Sehun kembali larut dalam khayalannya dengan senyuman manisnya ketika membayangkan dirinya bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Taemin yang baru saja akan duduk di sebelah Sehun berjengit ngeri melihat kondisi Sehun yang bisa dibilang seperti... errrr entahlah Taemin tak enak hati mengatakannya.

"Hey Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taemin sambil menepuk pundak Sehun membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan segera menegakan duduknya. "Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja" mendengar jawaban Sehun Taemin hanya mendengus.

"Ahh kenalkan aku Taemin dari kelas 12D" Taemin memperkenalkan dirinya, tangan kanannya terulur bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan hanya saja tangan lentiknya itu hanya diperhatikan oleh Sehun dengan pandangan tidak berminat sama sekali oleh Sehun.

"Heyy! Aku Taemin" kali ini Taemin mengeraskan suaranya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya menunggu uluran tangan Sehun namun Sehun tak berniat sama sekali untuk berjabat tangan dengan makhkuk yang baru saja menyandang kata cerewet dari seorang Oh Se Hun.

"Aku tahu"

Hika saja di dunia anime pasti sebuah tanda berbentuk sepergi plus ada di dahinya.

"Kau jijik kah padaku?" tany Taemin dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat dan anehnya itu berhasil membuat Sehun merasa bersalah dan jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Bu-bukan begitu ya! Hanya saja kau tak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi aku sudah mengenalmu saat Cho Saem memanggilmu" ujar Sehun. Taemin hanya menghela nafas dan sedetik kemudian dia terkekeh geli Sehun begitu peka ternyata. "Tapi kau bisa kan menjabat tanganku ini" Taemin kembali mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sempat ia tarik sebelumnya. Sehun menghela nafas pasrah dan menjabat uluran tangan dari Taemin.

Namun kemudian suasana jadi hening di antara mereka berdua, ingat hanya diantara mereka berdua. Mereka -lebih tepatnya Sehun- masih agak canggung untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sehun hanya menatap lurus kedepan ketika wali kelas mereka Cho Saem dan Kwon saem masuk.

Ya, sekolah menyediakan 6 bus satu bus di di isi dua kelas berbeda,setiap dua kelas akan disediakan dua bus. Bus yang di naiki Sehun adalah bus pertama dirinya dari kelas 12A dengan kelas 12D dan di sebelah kirinya ada bus lain yang menampung sebagian lagi dari kelas 12A dan 12D. Di belakang bus pertama dan kedua ada dua bus yang lain dan diisi oleh kelas 12B dengan kelas 12E dan dua bus yang tersisa untuk kelas 12C dengan kelas 12F.

Cho saem adalah wali kelas 12A sedangkan Kwon saem adalah wali kelas dari 12D. Sehun terus memperhatikan Cho saem, entahlah dirinya merasakan perasaan aneh jika berhadapan dengan Cho saem seperti ada rasa hangat menjalar ke hatinya menutup lubang di hati Sehun akan kerinduan Sehun pada sosok orang tuanya. Ia jadi ragu dengan perasaannya ini dan terkadang ia menangis karena bimbang ketika rasa rindu akan kehadiran orang tua membuncah.

Dan seperti sekarang rasanya Sehun ingin menangis ketika dirinya memperhatikan Cho saem membagikan obat dan juga kantung pelastik untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja murid-muridnya mabuk. Melihat itu membuat dada Sehun semakin sesak karena perasaan rindu itu terus meningkat hingga tanpa sadar setetes airmata mengalir melewati pipi mulus tanpa cacat itu. Cho saem bukannya tidak peka dia hanya tersenyum tipis sampai-sampai hanya dia dan tuhan yang mengetahui dirinya tersenyum ketika di perhatikan 'anak' didiknya. Tanpa melihatpun ia tahu siapa yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Kwon saem yang sedang membagikan makanan ringan terkaget ketika sampai di bangku tempat Sehun duduk.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan langsung melihat wajah cantik Kwon saem yang terlihat khawatir. Taemin yang notabenenya duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri juga kaget dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah Sehun yang ternyata memang menangis.

"Apa? aku tidak menangis" elak Sehun karena perasaan rindu yang masih menetap di hatinya dan juga di tambah rasa malu membuat airmata Sehun semakin mengalir deras.

"Kyu dia menangis bagaimana ini?" Yuri berujar panik. Orang yang dipanggil Kyu ini segera menghampiri tempat dimana Sehun duduk. Yuri mundur beberapa langkah memberi tempat untuk Kyuhyun. Seluruh orang yang berada dalam bus itu terus memperhatikan Sehun yang menangis.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lembut, dia tidak biasanya bertanya dengan suara lembut. Mungkin ini reflek dari sisi dirinya yang kini menyandang sebagai 'ayah' dari Sehun.

"Hikss.. Hiks" Sehun tak menjawab dia semakin menundukan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun memberikan kode untuk Taemin agar bangun terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sehun yang bergetar. Meskipun dirinya seorang vampire tapi dia masih memiliki insting kepedulian akan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Ayo, kau duduklah dulu denganku di depan" Sehun tak menolak dengan ajakan Kyuhyun dia hanya menurut. Yuri mempersilahkan Taemin untuk duduk kembali kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya membagikan makanan ringan dan juga menggantikan tuga Kyuhyun membagikan kantung pelastik dan juga obat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku... ak-aku.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan sabarnya mendengarkan apa yang akan anaknya ucapkan nanti.

"Aku aku merindukan orang tuaku saem hiks" Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah manis putranya dibanjiri airmata dengan mata sipitnya yang semakin menyipit dengan perasaan bersalah telah meninggalkan putranya dan lagi mendengar kalimat Sehun yang sedang terisak semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"M-memangnya kemana mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memancing anaknya untuk bercerita, setidaknya dirinya tidak dengan tiba-tiba mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung Sehun. Dia hanya berusaha membantu mengurangi kesedihan Sehun, membantu Sehun untuk membagikan sedikit kesedihan yang di pikul Sehun sejak dulu karena dibesarkan tanpa orang tua yang mengurusnya.

"Aku tidak tahu diaman kedua orang tuaku yang bodoh itu berada, aku sejak kecil dibesarkan di panti asuhan" ujar Sehun membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit miris, pasalnya putranya ini mengatai dirinya dan sungmin bodoh. Tapi tak apa, memang itu kenyataan telak yang harus Kyuhyun terima.

"Aku-aku merasakan perasaan rindu teramat sangat akan sosok orang tua ketika aku melihat saem memperhatikan murid-murid lain. Aku seperti melihat sosok ayah dalam diri saem, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengenal, bahkan melihat wajah mereka. Entah kenapa ketika berhadapan dengan saem aku seperti berhadapan dengan ayahku" tangisan Sehun semakin menjadi, suaranya bergetar.

Tanpa di perintah, Kyuhyun merengkuh Sehun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Kau tak perlu sedih, jika kau mau kau bisa menganggapku sebagai ayahmu" lirih Kyuhyun "Kau bisa berbagi kesedihanmu padaku" dapat Kyuhyun rasakan tubuh Sehun semakin bergetar hebat.

"Menangislah, kau tak perlu menahannya. Jika dengan menangis bisa membuatmu melepaskan sebagian kecil kesedihanmu maka menangis lah" dan dengan itu tangisan Sehun pecah dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun yang tanpa ia ketahui adapah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam dia ketika dirasanya Sehun balas memeluknya. 'jadi ini rasanya memeluk seorang anak?' Kyuhyun membatin. Perlahan hatinya merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sehun. Merasakan sebagian lubang di hatinya yang merasakan rindu tertutup membuatnya merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar.

 **OoOoO**

Dengan masih sesenggukan Sehun berjalan ke tempat duduk yang semestinya setelah sebelumnya dirinya berpamitan pada Cho saem untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Beberapa murid memperhatikan dirinya termasuk Taemin yang kini tersenyum berusaha untuk menghibur Sehun.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" tanya Taemin yang memang penasaran pada bocah albino yang kini telah mendudukan bokongnya lahan kosong di sebelah kirinya. Sehun hanya menggeleng kecil. Taemin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya diabaikan lagi oleh Sehun.

Namun dia tahu diri untuk tidak mengusik privasi Sehun. Taemin membuang nafas berat.

"Hey Hyomin, apa yang kau bawa dalam koper yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Ken yang duduk tepat di depan Hyomin dan kini sedang menunjuk koper yang Hyomin bawa.

"Ini bukanlah apa-apa, hanya berisikan keperluanku dan juga beberapa senjata yang bisa melindungiku nanti jika saja sewaktu-waktu ada vampire yang mencoba untuk melukaiku" ujar Hyomin santai.

"Whoaa hebat" ujar Yoona yang duduk di belakang Hyomin. Seluruh pandangan teralihkan pada sosok Hyomin yang tengah duduk santai dengan Minho sebagai teman sebangku di bus yabg terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis aneh di sampi kirinya itu.

Sedangkan pria yang berstatus wali kelas di kelas 12A mendelik waspada ketika telinga tajamnya itu mendengar percakapan Hyomin tentang 'alat yang akan melindunginya dari vampire' itu.

"Hey, Hyomin benarkah jika vampire itu ada dan bukan hanya sekedar mitos belaka? apakah saat ini masih ada vampire yang hidup? Dan bagaimana cara kita untuk mengenali vampire?" kali ini Yoona yang bertanya.

Hyomin terdiam namun sedetik kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan itu "Entahlah aku tidak yakin apakah vampire itu ada atau tidak tapi nenek myangku bercerita tentabg adanya vampire. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah saat ini masih ada vampire atau tidak karena aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu vampire, tapi instingku mengatakan bahwa mungkin beberapa vampire masih ada saat ini. Dan karena aku belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dari vampire jadi aku juga tidak tahu menahu cara mengetahui seseorang apakah ia vampire atau bukan" ujar Hyomin dan jawaban itu membuat beberapa orang yang menyimak sedikit kurang puas.

"Tapi menurut kisah yang kudengar selama ini, kita bisa mengetahui apakah orang yang kita duga sebagai vampire atau bukan dengan salah satu cara ini, yaitu wajah. Ibuku bilang bangsa Vampire memiliki kapasitas ketampanan dan kecantikan yang sangat berlebih. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa bangsa vampire itu seperti memiliki wajah yang sempurna." Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menguping bersorak bangga membetulkan ucapan Hyomin. Ia akui dirinya tampan.

"Kedua dengan cara memberinya makan dan apa yang mereka makan. Ibuku bilang jika kita memberikan bawang pada vampire dia akan merasakan sakit, dan vampire tidak bisa memakan apa yang kita makan. Yang ketiga dari cara hidup vampire, ibuku bilang bahwa vampire tidak bisa berdiam lama-lama di bawah pancaran sinar matahari" Kyuhyun mendengus dengan teori itu. 'Ibumu terlalu sering menonton drama'.

"Keempat kiata bisa mengenali aura Vampire, biasanya vampire memiliki aura tersendiri yang menguar di sekitaer mereka. Dan lagi vampire biasanya memiliki aura yang berwibawa dan juga karismatik. Yang kelima dengan cara melukai mereka. Ibuku bilang jika Vampire tak suka atau bisa di katakan lemah jika berhadapan dengan benda runcing atau ramuan yang diracik dengan bahan tertentu" Seluruh siswa disana mendengarkan denga serius apa yang diucapkan Hyomin. Hitung-hitung sebagai bekal untuk mereka nantinya ketika sampai di hutan daerah Busan.

TBC

Hai-hai balik nih xD kkk ada yang nunggu kah? Kayaknya gak ada ya :3

Hehe aku bawa chapter satu ini, gak tau udah panjang atau belum tapi menurutku udah panjang sih tapi gak tau juga soalnya aku ngetik di quick office aplikasi ms office di android itu loh :v

Terus juga jangan maksa buat bikin lebih panjang karena ngetiknya ini kan cuma sehari jadi aku share berdasarkan imajinasi yang ke kumpul okay.

Maaf kalau banyak typo yang mengganggu pengelihatan kalian soalnya aku ngetiknya kebut semalem(?)

Kalau ada yang kurang jelas dengan penokohan atau istilah-istilah dan beberapa peristiwa yang membingungkan menurut kalian, tinggalkan pertanyaan di review nanti aku jawab lewat pm satu satu.

Untuk FF ini aku niat mau update satu chapter satu hari tapi gak tau juga maaf, soalnya takut ada halangan kayak kuota abis/? :'v dan ada keperluan" mendadak lainnya yang bisa bikin aku gak jadi ngetik cerita ini.

Sekali lagi aku gak minta review tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kalian mau bantu aku buat koreksi FF ini suapaya jadi lebih baik.

Seluruh tempat yang ada di FF ini hanya imajinasi semata, jadi jangan heran kalo beberapa nama aneh aku masukin ke ff ini. Okay sekian.

Thanks to :

 **Kim Se Byul || teyun85 || babyhunhun94 || whirlwind27 || Zelobysehuna || Kim Seo Ji || auliavp**

 **|| exolweareone9400 || Nagisa Kitagawa || Risty662 || JongOdult || sehuniesm**

 **Aku hargain review kalian tapi maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu lagi hemat kuota :'' miris banget yak, tapi makasih banyak. Jangan sungkan buat mampir lagi ya~~**

 **Dadah /Love sign bareng Kaihun/**


	3. Meet & Miss

**The Lord**

 **(BS : Kim Bum Soo - Appear)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Copyright© 2015 By Baddast JerKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin || Oh Se Hun || Wu Yi Fan**

 **Kim Jun Myun || Cho Kyu Hyun || Lee Dong Hae**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Ka Hi || Lee Tae Min || Choi Min Ho || Im Yoon Ah**

 **Jung Dae Hyun || Son Dong Woon || Choi Jin Ri**

 **Enjoy :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saem kapan kita sampai?" itu suara Jungkook dari kelas 12D yang nyatanya memang sudah merasa bosan berada dalam mobil yang sedari tadi melintasi jalan berkelok khas pedesaan.

"Sebentar lagi" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Saem terus mengulang jawaban itu sejak satu jam yang lalu" cibir Jungkook karena kesal sedari tadi mobilnya tak sampai ke tempat yang di tuju.

Yuri bergumam kata maaf karena anak didiknya itu kurang sopan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan balas mencibir "Kau juga mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sejak satu jam yang lalu"

Beberapa murid yang mendengar perdebatan itu terkekeh karena mengetahui satu fakta baru tentang Cho saem yang terkenal dingin bisa mencibir juga dan Jungkook yang jadi korban tawa teman-temannya mendengus kesal.

Termasuk Taemin dia terkikik geli mendengar cibiran Cho saem, sedangkan namja berkulit albino yang duduk di sebelahnya menyandar di sandaran bangku, mata terpejam dengan earphone yang menyumbat kedua telinganya. Yap, Sehun tengah tertidur. Mungkin kelelahan akibat menangis, karena sejak kembali dari tempat duduk Cho saem dia terlihat mengasingkan dirinya.

Taemin mulai menghentikan acara 'mari mentertawakan Jungkook'. Dia merasa bosan sejak tadi, tak ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara karena sedari tadi pria di sebelahnya ini sangat lelap dalam tidurnya.

Taemin menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran bangku.

Berpikir Berpikir dan Berpikir hingga akhirnya Taemin kembali menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan duduk menghadap bangku Hyomin dan Choi Min Ho yang berada tepat di sebelahnya lebih tepatnya dalam posisi memunggungi Sehun.

"Hyomin-ah apa kau bisa merasakan keberadaan Vampire? apakah kau atau salah satu keluargamu termasuk ke dalam orang yang di berikan kekuatan seperti cenayang ?" tanya Taemin dengan lugunya. Sedangkan yang ditanya mendelik dengan matanya menatap mengintimidasi ke arah Taemin. Taemin yang dasarnya polos hanya bersikap biasa saja dengan tatapan Hyomin yang kadang membuat teman sekelasnya ketakutan.

Minho yang mendengar pertanyaan Taemin yang menurutnya 'aneh' dari ingin sekali mentertawainya. Hanya saja dirinya harus menjaga image cool di hadapan pria cantik idamannya itu dan memilih menggoda Taemin.

"Dasar bodoh, Vampire dan hantu itu berbeda meskipun yang ku tahu Vampire bisa dikatakan sebagai mayat hidup jadi mana bisa seorang cenayang kau tanyakan apakah bisa merasakan keberadaan Vampire. Mereka hanya bisa berhubungan dengan hantu jadi jangan samakan Vampire dengan hantu" Taemin masih menunggu jawaban Hyomin namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya, suara bass itu bukan milik Hyomin karena faktanya yang masuk ke pendengarannya adalah suara pria, ia juga melihat Hyomin yang tengah memasang wajah datar namun Taemin sempat melihat Hyomin tersenyum kecil. Dia mendelik ke arah 'manusia kurang ajar' yang duduk di sebelah Hyomin dan menemukan orang itu tersenyum mengejek ia yakin pasti orang idiot di sebelah Hyomin lah yang bicara.

Taemin mendelikkan matanya tak suka, ia jadi kesal kenapa saem yang mengatur tempat duduk membiarkan makhluk kurang ajar sekaligus idiot seperti minho dengan kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan bangku tempatnya dan juga Sehun duduk.

"Yak Choi Min Ho! Apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh?! Lagi pula aku kan hanya bertanya! Jangan seenaknya saja mengatai orang!" Taemin berucap dengan nada kesal dan sedikit keras dengan volumenya itu membuatnya jadi tontonan para murid kelas 12A, sedangkan kelas 12D hanya cuek karena mereka sudah biasa dengan pemandangan dimana 'Minho Menggoda Pria Idaman'nya. Lagi pula percuma saja mereka menghentikannya karena itu akan membuat Taemin dan juga Minho meneriaki mereka.

Suara Taemin yang lumayan menggelegar kembali membuat Kwon Yu Ri selaku wali kelas mereka menghela nafas berat sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk mengirim pesan pada seluruh wali kelas maupun asistennya intruksi agar murid-murid lain memeriksa barang bawaan mereka sekaligus memerintahkan untuk tidak membiarkan para siswa keluar sebelum dirinya memberi aba-aba. Sepertinya benar kata murid-muridnya 'Dimana ada Taemin di sana ada Minho, dan tiada hari tanpa menggoda Taemin dalam kamus Minho'.

Dia sedikit kesal kenapa Kahi menempatkan Minho maupun Taemin dalam satu bus.

Hyomin yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara "Aku tidak tahu karena aku hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang Vampire dan itupun dari keluargaku. Yang di katakan Minho-ssi benar, cenayang hanya dapat mengenali hantu dan aku maupun keluargaku bukanlah seorang cenayang jadi jangan tanyakan hal yang tidak mungkin tapi... Jika kau ingin tahu lebih jelas bagaimana cara merasakan keberadaan Vampire kau tanyakan saja langsung pada Vampire itu" Hyomin menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya. Sedangkan Taemin mendengus tak suka dirinya digoda oleh Hyomin dan juga makhluk idiot disebelahnya tadi.

"Dasar bodoh" sindir Minho yang sepertinya masih belum puas menggoda Taemin. Taemin kembali mendelik tak suka.

"Haha! Apakah kau sedang mengatai seorang pria bodoh yang tak bisa mengerjakan soal logaritma di papan tulis dan ketika diberikan tugas rumah dia memohon bantuanku, kemudian setelah ku bantu dia kembali mengerjaiku bahkan tak bilang terima kasih?" Taemin balas menyindir membuat Minho memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ka-"

"HENTIKAN" tidak berteriak namun bisa membuat Minho tak jadi membalas ejekan Taemin. Minho hanya mendengus dan memilih menumpu tangannya pada pinggiran jendela bus kemudian memperhatikan pandangan yang di lalui bus. Sedangkan Taemin tersenyum puas atas kemenangannya.

Dia kembali terdiam dan memikirkan jawaban Hyomin tadi.

'Jangankan bertanya, untuk bertemu langsung dan bertatap muka dengan Vampire saja aku belum tentu berani' lirih Taemin.

Taemin kembali memposisikan punggungnya untuk bersandar dan baru saja Taemin akan memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat tapi suara Cho saem memecahkan kesunyian di dalam bus itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, bangunkan teman kalian dan periksalah barang bawaan kalian sebentar lagi kita akan turun" ucapnya tegas. Dan para murid pun mematuhi perintah Kyuhyun sedangkan Kwon saem hanya diam membiarkan Kyuhyun memimpin murid-muridnya juga. Taemin yang mendengarkan intruksi dari Kyuhyun sontak bersiap setelah sebelumnya dia membangunkan Sehun.

Bus itu berhenti tepat di sebuah tanah lapang yang sepertinya memang dibuat khusus untuk pemberhentian Bus ataupun kendaraan pribadi bertujuan sebagai tempat untuk memarkirkan kendaraan mereka di sana apa bila ada keperluan atau sekedar mengadakan rekreasi dalam hutan. Tanah lapang tampak kosong, karena sepertinya tidak ada yang berkunjung ke hutan saat ini.

Bus berhenti setelah memarkirkannya pada tempat yang sesuai. Kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu setelah sebelumnya memberi isyarat pada Yuri untuk meminta murid-murid dalam bus itu bersiap dan memeriksa kembali perlengkapan mereka dan meminta murid yang berada dalam bus untuk tetap berada di dalam sambil bersiap-siap turun. Kyuhyun melafalkan suatu kalimat dalam diam yang ternyata sebuah mantra yang dapat di gunakan Vampire ras darah murni melihat keadaan tempat yang dia inginkan. Kyuhyun yang tak melihat 'suatu hal' yang dapat 'membahayakan' murid-murid tempatnya mengajar mendesah lega.

Bagaimanapun tempat ini dalam situasi waspada ketika meninggalkannya dulu, dan tempat ini pula yang menjadi tempat terakhirnya berinteraksi dengan 'calon suami' dari putranya, Sehun yang bisa di bilang _dia_ adalah calon penerusnya di masa depan, calon pemimpin utama bagi kaum Vampire. Dan tempat ini pula dirinya berpisah dengan Sungmin dulu.

Tak mau berlarut-larut dengan masa lalunya, Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda canggih yang sering disebut smartphonenya yang ternyata terdapat satu pesan masuk berasal dari Kwon Ji Yong

Dia mengklik logo pesan masuk tersebut dan membaca isinya.

From : Kwon Ji Yong

Aku sebentar lagi sampai tunggulah sebentar

Begitulah isi pesannya. Kyuhyun cukup tahu diri untuk tak mencoba membalas pesan dari Shindong itu karena saat ini handphonenya tak menunjukan adanya sinyal. Kyuhyun memilih mematikan ponselnya dan memasukannya kembali ke saku.

Dia kini mendekati pintu bus dan meminta pada Kwon saem membimbing murid-murid keluar dengan teratur ia juga mendatangi satu persatu bus yang ada dan mengisyaratkan wali kelas dan juga asisten guru itu untuk membimbing murid-murid turun.

Asisten Kyuhyun yang bernama Seohyun kini menghampiri Kyuhyun memberikan toa pada Kyuhyun dan langsung di terima.

"Dengarkan aku, kalian berbarislah sesuai kelas kalian masing masing dan jangan coba-coba mengacau dan bagi para guru, silahkan mengabsen kembali murid-muridnya. Kalian juga akan mendapat sepebaran tentang peraturan apa saja yang harus kalian taati ketika berada di hutan." ucap Kyuhyun.

Dan para guru mulai mengatur barisan siswa-siswanya. Sedangkan kelas 12A yang memang dikenal sebagai kelas terbaik, mereka tanpa di perintah oleh Kyuhyun sudah berbaris dengan rapih. Meskipun beberapa murid Kyuhyun itu dalam keadaan mengantuk. Termasuk Sehun yang kini masih mengucek matanya dan beberapa kali menguap. Kyuhyun yang menangkap kejadian itu mengulum senyum tipis putranya itu sangat manis.

Kyuhyun memberi tanda pada seluruh asisten guru yang ikut dan memberikan mereka setumpuk kertas untuk di bagikan pada murid-murid.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan toa itu pada bibirnya "Kalian yang telah menerima selebaran itu bacalah dengan teliti kemudian ingat-ingatlah dengan baik, kita akan menunggu beberapa orang yang akan membantu kita dalam perjalanan nanti"

 **OoOoO**

Suasana lapangan kini tidaklah hening, para siswa yang telah selesai membacanya mulai berbisik-bisik dengan teman mereka, entah itu setuju dengan peraturannya atau sebaliknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya membaca dalam diam peraturan tersebut dan terus membaca kembali peraturan yang tertulis pada kertas putih di hadapannya hingga ia hafal nanti.

 _Rules :_

 _1\. Dilarang berpisah jauh dari kelompok_

'Aku lebih suka sendiri'

 _2\. Dilarang membuang sampah sembarangan_

'Aku bukan anak playgroup yang harus diingatkan'

 _3\. Dilarang mengaktifkan ponsel (tidak ada listrik di hutan, ponsel akan menjadi alat bantu ketika dalam situasi mendesak)_

'Aku membawa cadangan baterai dan power bank'

4\. _Jika ada keperluan mintalah izin terlebih dahulu dan minta salah satu pemandu menemani kalian_

'Akan aku pertimbangkan'

 _5\. Jangan membawa benda apapun yang kalian temukan di dalam hutan_

'Aku bukan pencuri'

6. _JANGAN SENTUH BARANG APAPUN YANG MENARIK PERHATIAN KALIAN_

'Apakah Cho saem kehilangan sedikit kepintarannya? Kenapa peraturan nomor enam tidak di taruh di baris nomor lima'

Begitulah tanggapan Sehun setiapkali membaca serta mencermati peraturan itu. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan terhenti ketika matanya menangkap kehadiran mobil dari arah tempat bus mereka jalan tadi.

Tinnnn Tinnn

Seluruh pasang mata yang tengah sibuk dengan acara mereka terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada benda bergerak dengan empat roda yang sering di sebut mobil tersebut, termasuk Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali berbisik-bisik mempertanyakan siapakah orang yang ada dalam mobil tersebut beberapa anak yang memang sensitif akan hal-hal mistis merasa tidak enak dengan aura yang menguar di sekeliling mobil itu.

Dan Hyomin yang memang sepertinya memiliki kesensitifan itu menatap mobil tersebut lekat-lekat, dia merasa aneh dengan aura itu. Aura yang pernah ia rasakan saat pertama kali pindah ke sekolah barunya di Seoul. Sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan dengan pandangan tidak minat merasa tidak penting namun jujur dalam benak Sehun ia merasa sedikit janggal dengan aura aneh yang tadinya sangat kecil kini berpotensial dalam suhu di sekitarnya.

Dan satu persatu orang dalam mobil yang baru saja datang itu keluar menjawab penasaran para murid dan memunculkan rasa penasaran baru tentang 'siapakah mereka?' dan kembali rasa penasaran mereka terjawab ketika Kyuhyun memperkenalkan orang asing itu pada mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali menggunakan toanya ketika memperkenalkan "Baiklah aku akan kenalkan mereka pada kalian, mereka adalah teman sekaligus orang kepercayaanku yang akan membantu kita dalam hutan sebagai pemandu kita nanti. Dia Kwon Ji Yong, Kim Ki Bum, Yoon Du Jun, Kim Nam Joon, Min Yoon Gi, Lee Ki Seop mereka yang akan bertugas memandu kita" kenal Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk satu persatu pemilik nama tersebut ketika dieinya menyebutkan nama sang pemilik.

"Lalu ada Kim Ryeo Wook, Choi Soo Young, Luna, Kim Seok Jin yang nanti bertugas sebagai penentu apa saja yang diperbolehkan kita makan"

"Okay yang ini Lee Jin Ki, Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Tae Yeon, Park Cho Rong. Mereka akan membantu kalian merawat kesehatan sekaligus menjadi penangan jika terjadi hal-hal yang melukai kalian"

Para siswa mulai kembali berbisik tak percaya jika orang yang memiliki kadar ketampanan dan kecantikan berlebihan di hadapan mereka yang akan membantu perjalanan mereka.

Dan merka juga bertanya-tanya 'Apakah seluruh orang tampan berteman dengan orang tampan dan cantik saja?' karena faktanya guru yang mengaku bernama lengkap Cho Kyu Hyun itu sangat tampan! Dan kalian akan lebih terkejut jika kalian percaya bahwa beberapa orang yang ikut andil dalam kesuksesan rekreasi di Busan ini diakui teman oleh Cho saem dan lagi mereka tampan-tampan.

Hyomin pun semakin merasa janggal dengan ke hadiran makhluk-makhluk dengan hormon berlebihan depan sana. Hyomin kembali mengingat-ingat satu hal yang sepertinya ia lupakan, Hyomin kembali mereka ulang apa yang di beritahukan oleh keluarganya. Hyomin terhenyak ketika mengingatnya. Bibirnya mengatu rapat, Hyomin memicingkan matanya mengintimidasi.

 _"Nenek, apakah Vampire atau Wolf sama seperti kita?"_

 _"Ya Vampire seperti kita, Wolf juga tetapi Wolf akan berwujud seperti kita jika mereka menginginkannya"_

 _"Memangnya kalau mereka tidak menginginkannya mereka seperti apa?"_

 _"Kau tak perlu tahu dulu saat ini, yang pasti nenek bisa menjamin kau tidak akan pernah ingin melihatnya. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal Hyomin.."_

 _"Oh.. Apa itu nek?"_

 _"Berhati-hatilah jika kau di kelilingi pria ataupun wanita yang memiliki paras yang sangat tampan maupun cantik, karena paras Vampire maupun Wolf memiliki kelebihan dari batas normal dalam ketampanan maupun kecantikan"_

'Apakah mereka adalah 'bangsa itu' ?' Hyomin bergumam tak tahukah bahwa seorang wali murid kelas 12D tengah menggunakan mind readernya. Dia memperhatikan Hyomin dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat menawan hanya saja terlihat begitu sinis ketika tak sengaja apa membaca apa yang di pikirkan murid bernama lengkap Park Hyo Min itu sedang menggumam dan matanya memperhatikan Cho saem yang sedang memperkenalkan orang asing itu.

'My Lord sepertinya anak didikmu yang bernama Park Hyo Min mencurigai kita' Kahi melakukan telepati dengan tuannya.

'Aku tahu itu' sahut Kyuhyun santai.

Kyuhyun memang sedari tadi membuka luas-luas indra pendengaran yang ia miliki. Namun pandangannya hanya tertuju satu arah yaitu ke arah putranya yang menguap karena masih mengantuk, sangat lucu.

'My Lord putra anda yang mana? Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan putra anda' Kali ini Kiseop yang telepati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum 'Kau bisa lihat barisan yang ada di depan ku ini kan? Menurutmu siapakah murid yang kulitnya lebih putih? Kulit putraku menurun dari Sungmin'

Kiseop memperhatikan dengan seksama murid yang berada dalam barisan di hadapan Kyuhyun dan pandangannya terhenti pada satu sosok yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya karena bosan. Kiseop menyadarinya, hanya dia lah murid mencolok dengan kulit putih di barisan itu bahkan dari seluruh barisan. 'My Lord apakah putra anda pria dengan bibir tipis yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya itu?'. Kiseop menganggukan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Dia tidak menyangka jika wonja dari Westminster sangat cantik hanya saja wajah datarnya itu yang membuat dirinya terlihat manly. Tapi sungguh kata manly itu akan dengan mudah luntur jika kalian melihat aegyonya tadi.

Sementara Kiseop mengagumi wonja dari kerajaannya 'rekan sebangsanya' hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan Kiseop dengan sang raja kemudian memperhatikan objek yang mereka bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba Kiseop dan yang lainnya merasa janggal. 'My Lord, dia benar-benar wonja kan? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memiliki aura vampire?'

'Aku sudah memberikan Dragon Pendant buatan Beverly untuk Westminster padanya, aku rasa dia mengenakannya karena sebelum aku menitipkan dia, aku dan sungmin membuat segel agar aura vampirenya tak menguar sampai di usia 17 tahun, dan pendant itu aku berikan segel yang sama sebelum aku titipkan 18 tahun yang lalu.' ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

'Jadi, wonja diberikan tugas untuk menjaga pendant yang anda maksud?' Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

'Jika pendant itu hancur atau rusak aura vampirenya akan menguar dan lagi sejak dia aku titipkan auranya aku tahan dengan segel hingga auranya kini mengumpul'

'Jadi.. Maksud anda jika pendant itu rusak bahkan hancur maka kekuatan yang telah tertahan oleh segel selama ini akan menguar dengan kuat? Apakah kekuatan itu berbahaya?'

'Mungkin.. mungkin bisa menghancurkan sekitarnya'

'My Lord, jika seperti ini kenapa anda menyegelnya?' tanya Kiseop dengan rasa panik yang kentara. Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun kembali memberikan arahan untuk segera melakukan perjalanan. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang berjalanlah sesuai dengan kelas kalian" ucapnya, membuat para siswa berdebar ketika diberi tahu akan segera masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kita akan cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan jika kalian tidak bermalas-malasan dalam tiga hari, jika kalian bermalas-malasan mungkin akan sampai satu minggu lagi"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai supir bus mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun kapan mereka harus menjemput.

"Tuan, kapan kami bisa menjemput?" tanyanya. "Satu minggu lagi" sahut Kyuhyun dan supir itu menangguk mengerti kemudian meninggalkan kerumunan itu untuk bersiap pergi.

Seluruh pemandu mulai memposisikan diri mereka di hadapan tiap kelas. Dan dengan sangat kebetulan Kiseop menjadi pemandu kelas 12A.

Kiseop mencoba menanyakan pertanyaannya yabg tadi belum di jawab Kyuhyun dan beruntung karena kali ini pertanyaannya di jawab.

'Kau tahu kan konspirasi antara anggota kerajaan Beverly dengan anggota kerajaanku, yang aku ketahui mereka menginginkan aku menikahkan wonjaku dengan wonja Beverly di Canada daripada menikahkan wonjaku dengan wonja dari kerajaan Vernon. Mereka tahu jika wonjaku menikah dengan putra mahkota Vernon, secara tidak langsung kerajaanBeverly bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah karena wonjaku adalah vampire ras murni begitu juga wonja dari kerajaan Vernon. Sedangkan wonja kerajaan Beverly adalah Hybrid. Kedudukannya memang mungkin akan lebih besar dan jika menikahkan wonjaku dengan putra mahkota mereka maka kerajaan Vernonlah yang dapat dengan mudah di musnahkan. Tapi aku menolak permintaan mereka karena aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk menikahkan wonjaku dengan pewaris tahta kerajaan Vernon' Kyuhyun terdiam memberi jeda tapi entahlah sepertinya dia sedang menerawang masalalu.

'Karena aku menolak mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan peperangan namun hal licik mereka lakukan hingga aku harus melawan mereka sendiri dengan orang-orang yang masih loyal denganku. Saat itu aku hampir kehilangan wonjaku karena keselamatan wonjaku yang terancam aku dan sungmin memutuskan untuk menitipkan Sehun pada sebuah panti, dan sebelum menitipkannya kami membuat segel yang digunakan untuk menekan aura Vampirenya.'

'Jadi anda membuat segel agar putra anda tak terlacak keberadaannya oleh orang-orang kepercayaan Beverly?'

'Ya dan beruntunglah karena mereka tak menemukan Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu wonjaku bertemu dengan putra mahkota Beverly'

 **OoOoO**

Sehun kini sedang berjalan pulang ke panti, dia tak menyadari sedari tadi dirinya terus di ikuti oleh seseorang.

Sehun baru saja pulang dari taman bersama hyung-hyungnya. Mereka sempat pulang bersama namun mereka bilang masih ingin bermain lebih lama namun karena mereka tak mau ambil resiko di marahi Victoria karena jika nanti mereka pulang malam dengan membawa Sehun, Sehun berumur lima tahun dia masih kecil jadi mereka meminta Sehun untuk pulang. Awalnya Sehun menolak dan memaksa ikut dengan hyungnya, namun Jonghyun selaku hyung yang lebih tua dia mengiming-imingkan Sehun dengan ice cream jika Sehun mau pulang.

Jadilah Sehun pulang sendiri, tangannya sibuk menyendok ice cream ke mulutnya. Disekitar bibirnya terdapat lelehan ice cream. Sehun sangat manis saat ini.

Namun acara mari habisi es krim dari Jonghyun hyungnya terhenti ketika dirinya melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi berjalan tertatih. Sehun terus memperhatikan paman itu, kaki kecilnya membawanya untuk berlari menghampiri paman itu saat dilihatnya oaman berambut pirang itu jatuh di sekitar pohon maple tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri.

Sehun yang pada dasarnya di didik dengan baik oleh Victoria menghampiri paman yang terlihat menyedihkan itu untuk menolongnya.

Sehun kini berdiri di hadapan di hadapan seorang paman yang menampakan wajah kesakitan. Paman itu menatap Sehun dengan wajah datar namun hatinya bingung kenapa dengan bocah di hadapannya ini. Dia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Paman kenapa? Kenapa tangan paman beldalah banyak?" tanya Sehun kecil dengan polosnya dan cadel khas anak-anak. Tak mendapat jawaban dari paman yang sedari tadi menatapnya itu membuat Sehun berasumsi bahwa paman ini sangat kesakitan makannya tidak mau bicara. Sehun dulu juga merasakannya ketika jatuh dari sepeda dia hanya menangis dan tak berniat bicara dengan siapapun.

"Paman ke kethakitan ne? Tunggu thebental dan tolong jaga eth klim thehun" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang paman Sehun meninggalkan paman itu dengan es krim yang sebelumnya telah ia letakan di lahan kosong disebelah paman berambut pirang itu duduk.

Dia berlari kecil untuk kembali ke toko tempatnya berpisah dengan hyung-hyungnya tadi.

Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika Sehun mendorong pintu toko itu.

"Selamat datang~" sapa sebuah suara lembut di pendengaran Sehun, suara yang menyapanya beberapa menit yang lalu saat bersama hyungnya ke sini.

"Eoh.. Bukan kah kau anak yang tadi?" sepertinya pemilik toko itu mengenali Sehun yang tadi ke sini bersama anak-anak lain ketika melihat siapa pengunjung tokonya.

Pemilik toko yang di kenal dengan nama Jessica itu menghampiri Sehun kecil yang tengah menumpu tangannya pada lutut dengan nafas terengah.

Jessica berlutut di hadapan Sehun "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jessica memperhatikan Sehun, Sehun kembali meneggakan tubuhnya.

"Noona apakah uang thehun bitha membeli tiga plethtel dan juga obat melah yang noona jual?" tanya Sehun dengan nada penuh harap. Tangannya merogoh saku kecilnya dan mengambil uang yang ia simpan di sana.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan uang miliknya yang berjumlah dua ribu. Jessica menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Memangnya itu semua untuk apa?" tanya Jessica penasaran.

"Itu untuk paman yang thedang teluka thekalang"

Meskipun bingung tapi Jessica bangkit dan berjalan mengambil benda yang di minta Sehun. Bahkan dirinya membawa lima plester dan juga obat merah yang di maksud Sehun.

"Ini untukmu adik manis" Jessica memberikan apa yang di bawanya tadi pada Sehun.

"Dan... Simpanlah uang ini untukmu jajan nanti" Jessica tersenyum begitu juga Sehun yang tersenyun senang. Noona di depanya baik sekali.

"Telima kathih noona" Sehun membungkukan badannya tanda terima kasih. Baru saja Sehun ingin keluar meninggalkan toko tapi ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya ketika kerah bajunya seperti di tarik. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menatap pada sang pelaku yang ternyata Jessica.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal dan itu membuat Jessica terkekeh geli meliha bocah menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Sehun. Jessica berdiri membuka lemari pendingin di sebelah kanannya itu. Dia mengambil botol biasa berisikan airputih kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kau pasti haus bawalah ini untuk minum" Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Noona thangat baik kata victolia noona olang baik di thayang tuhan, dan themoga noona thelalu di thayangi tuhan" Jessica tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah noona thehun pelgi ya, thampai jumpa"

"Ne~ Annyeong~" Jessica memandangi kepergian Sehun dia berandai-andai jika saja dia memiliki anak seperti Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ketempat dimana ia meninggalkan es krimnya dan juga paman yang sedang terluka, dan ternyata masih ada. Paman itu memejamkan matanya, Sehun jadi takut apakah paman itu masih hidup atau tidak.

"Paman~~" Sehun mengguncangkan pundak pria berambut pirang dan Sehun membuang nafas lega ketika paman itu membuka matanya.

"Ada apa?" desisnya ia ingin marah pada orang yang mengganggunya namun semua itu ia urungkan ketika matanya menangkap sesosok bocah yang tadi menyuruhnya menunggu disini.

Sehun tak menjawab. Sehun melirik air putih yang tadi di berikan noona pemilik toko. Dia tersenyum dan membuat pria tadi mengernyit bingung atas tingkah bocah di hadapannya.

Sehun berusaha membuka tutup botol yang tersegel namun apalah daya dia masih belum bisa. Sehun milirik paman berambut pirang di dipannya itu "Paman, tolong bantu thehun... thehun tidak bitha membukanya" Sehun menyodorkan botol yang ia pegang. Namja itu ingin sekali mentertawai bocah polos di depannya hanya saja entah mengapa hatinya mengintruksinya untuk menghargai usaha bocah kecil itu.

Dia meraih botol itu dan dengan mudah tutup yang tersegel itu terbuka. Sedangkan Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan pemberian victoria untuknya.

Sehun mengambil kembali akuanya kemudian membasahi saputangan itu dengan air putih itu. Sehun berjongkok di depan pria itu. Tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan darah yang ada di sekitar kaki paman berambut pirang itu namun tiba-tiba pria itu membuat kakinya menjauh dari jangkauan Sehun. Dia masih bingung apa yang akan di lakukan bocah di hadapannya ini sebenarnya.

"Paman jangan belgelak, thehun jadi tidak bitha membelthihkan dalahnya" Sehun dengan sendirinya mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

DEG DEG

Pria itu berdebar ketika melihat aegyo andalan Sehun namun dia tetap diam. Bagaimana bisa dirinya berdebar dia hanya makhluk yang telah mati dan berkesempatan hidup tanpa nyawa dan menyandang gelar Vampire. Dia jadi merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa dia merasakan ini ketika melihat bocah di hadapannya merajuk dan sangat tidak mungkin jika ia jatuh cinta pada seorang anak kecil, dan lagi bocah itu adalah manusia.

Dia jadi teringat, dia seorang hybrid yang lahir dari rahim seorang manusia. Setelahnya pria itu hanya diam membuat Sehun lebih leluasa dengan maksud baiknya mengobati luka di kakinya itu.

"Paman kenapa bitha teluka apa yang paman lakukan thebenalnya" tanya Sehun yang memang penasaran apa yang terjadi pada pria di hadapannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun mendengus karena dirinya di abaikan.

"Aku habis terjatuh dan tak sengaja kakiku terantuk aspal jalan" akhirnya dengan suara baritonenya pria itu menanggapi bocah mungil yang kini tengah meneteskan obat merah dan menutup luka di kakinya dengan plester. Dia merasa kasihan pada bocah yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

Sehun tersenyum manis mendengar orang di hadapannya akhirnya angkat bicara "Paman lain kali haluth hati hati" ucap Sehun mengingatkan.

"Jangan panggil paman, panggil aku hyung" mendengar itu Sehun mengernyit tapi akhirnya tersenyum menyadari (yang mungkin) kesalahannya dalam menebak usia pria ini di hadapannya.

"Dan terima kasih..." pria itu terdiam. Sehun yang mengerti menyubkan namanya dengan lantang "Thehun"

"Ya terima kasih tehun" gumam pria itu tak yakin ketika melihat wajah Sehun mengkerut tak suka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Thehun tahu thehun cadel tapi bithakah hyung menerka nama thehun thebelum mengucapkannya" ucapan Sehun membuat pria itu tertawa renyah, dia salah menyebut nama rupanya.

Sehun semakin memandang pria yang telah ia tolongnya itu tak suka.

"Jadi namamu Sehun?" tanya pria itu setelah menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat wajah tak bersahabat namun manis bocah di hadapannya. Sehun mengangguk semangat.

"Nama pama-eh hyung siapa?" tanya Sehun.

Pria itu tersenyum "Namaku Yifan" ucapnya memberi tahu Sehun dan Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Apakah hyung mathih merasakan sakit?" tanya Sehun kembali dan di balas gelengan kepala dari pria yang ternyata bernama Yifan itu.

"Hyung cobalah es klim ini, kata Jonghyun hyung es klim bitha mengalihkan ratha thakit" ucap Sehun dengan bangga mengemukakan ucapan yang di keluarkan hyungnya saat menghibur Sehun dulu.

Yifan mendecih 'definisi dari mana itu'. Yifan mengamati es krim yang di sodorkan Sehun tak berniat mencobanya memang tapi demi menjaga perasaan Sehun, Yifan pun mengambil alih es krim di tangan Sehun dan mencobanya.

Rasanya sedikit dingin dan hambar. Ingat, Yifan keturunan Vampire cairan yang ia anggap manis hanyalah darah manusia.

Tapi meskipun begitu Yifan tak ada niat untuk menyakiti bocah menggemaskan yang telah mencoba menolongnya ini.

"Bagaimana lathanya hyung?"

"Emm enak" ucaonya dan Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kalau hyung mau bethok hyung datanglah lagi ke thini nanti thehun bawa uang banyak untuk mentlaktil hyung eth klim"

Yifan terdiam, apakah ini seperti ajakan untuk berkencan? Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pemikirannya.

Baru saja ia akan menyahuti ucapan Sehun sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"My Lord!" Yifan kenal suara ini, sangat kenal. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara dan melihat Lee Dong Hae, panglima perangnya berjalan dengan wibawa menghampiri tuannya.

Dia menatap lekat-lekat penampilan Yifan, pandangannya menajam saat melihat celana yang di kenakan Yifan sobek dengan luka yang sudah terplester.

Yifan bangun dari duduknya. Donghae memberi hormat. "Apa yang terjadi pada anda My Lord?" Yifan menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa"

Donghae beralih pada satu objek yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya dengan sigap menggenggam pedangnya bersiap mengeluarkan pedang yang ia bawa sebelum telepati dari tuannya terdengar.

Ternyata Yifan melihat gelagat Donghae dan mencegahnya. Donghae menatap tauannya yang juga menatapnya dan kepala tuannya menggelang, bermaksud sebagai ucapan 'jangan melakukan apapun pada Sehun'

"Apakah hyung teman Yifan hyung?" Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang Vampire yang sedang saling berkomunikasi lewat telepatinya.

Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Donghae, Donghae mengangguk gugup. Bagaimana bisa dia gugup di hadapan bocah kecil seperti ini.

Yifan hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tak kentara. "Hyung lain kali pelhatikan teman hyung agal tidak teluka lagi, tadi kata Yifan hyung dia teljatuh kakinya teluka tapi hyung tak uthah khawatir thehun thudah mengobatinya" Sehun berucap dan diakhiri senyum manisnya membuat Donghae gelagaoan karena bingun namun ia mengangguk.

"Ya t-terima kasih" Sehun mengangguk.

"Sehun hyung akan pulang, dimana rumahmu biar hyung antar" tawar Yifan namun Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak uthah kaki hyung belum thembuh jadi hyung pulanglah, thehun bitha pulang thendili. Eumm hyung jaga Yifan hyung ya" Donghae kali ini tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ternyata manusia ini baik juga.

"Hyung hati-hati di jalan annyeong~" Sehun kecil memberi salam perpisahan.

Sebelum Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya. Yifan memanggil Sehun, membuat bocah kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyung besok akan datang ke sini lagi nanti sore, kau janji akan menteraktir hyung es krim kan?" teriak Yifan. Sehun tersenyum membuat gerakan Ya dengan bibirnya dan ibu jari mengacung kemudian kembali berjalan pulang.

 **End of Flashback.**

'Jadi.. Wonja bertemu dengan Kris?' tanya Kiseop tak percaya.

'Ya'

'Lalu, apakah ke esokan harinya Sehun menemui Kris kembali?'

'Tentu saja tidak, manamungkin aku membiarkan putraku berdekatan dengan pangeran kerajaan yang berkonspirasi untuk membunuhku' Kyuhyun menyunggingkan Senyumny.

'Aku datang menemu Victoria kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya, kemudian memintanya untuk membuat Sehun sibuk sampai sore hari agar Sehun lupa dengan janjinya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, karena dialah saksi yang menyaksikan langsung seorang Pangeran Beverly menunggu putranya.

 **OoOoO**

Tak terasa mereka sudah berjalan jauh dengan bantuan kekuatan Sooyoung menggunakan ruang waktu sedikit demi sedikit karena target rombongan ini adalah dua sampai tiga hari agar sampai di castle.

Sudah banyak siswa yang mengeluh lelah dan terpaksa menghentikan perjalanan mereka untuk istirahat.

Sehun melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 1 siang hari. Dia sudah banyak menghabiskan minum sedari tadi dan ginjalnya mulai berkontraksi. Hingga kini dirinya butuh waktu untuk buang air kecil.

Sehun menatap Taemin yang ternyata kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Taemin-ssi..." panggil Sehun dengan suara yang pelan. Taemin menolehkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang ternyata si pelaku pemanggilan namanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo halo balik lagi bersama saya sebagai anak Kaihun/? Hehe bawa chapter dua xD

Yang nunggu KaiHun momennya sabar dong yang bikin cerita aku *muka songong ala kai*

Hehe H.U.L.I aja lah ya :'

Aku cuma jawab pertanyaan yang menurutku bermutu dan belum jelas di cerita, jadi kalo ada yang nanya hal hal yang udah jelas kalian tau jawabannya aku ngerasa gak harus bales :| kayak "Sehun vampire ya?". "Kyuhyun appanya sehun ya?" dll

Tapi gpp aku hargain kok thanks ya udah review~~ saranghae 3/?

Teaser for the next Chapter.

"Disini aku akan membagi kalian ke dalam beberapa kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari dua belas orang. Aku akan menentukan siapa dua orang dari kelas berbeda dalam satu kelompok. Kalian tak perlu perotes. Jika kalian tak suka silahkan pulang"

"Hey kau yakin tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu?"

"Jika nama kalian di sebut silahkan angkat tangan, mungkin nanti akan ada kelompok yang beranggotakan beberapa orang yang tersisa dari angka ganjil tiap kelas"

"Sehun, jangan jauh jauh ya dan cepatlah perasaanku tidak enak"

"Kelompok terakhir. Song Dong Woon, Jung Dae Hyun, Kang Min Kyung dari kelas 12F. Kang Seul Gi, Kim Moon Kyu kelas 12E. Lee Tae Min, Choi Min Ho, Jeon Jung Kook, Byun Baek Hyun dari kelas 12D. Son Na Eun, Lee Gi Kwang dari kelas 12C. Park Sang Hyun, Shin Se Kyung dari kelas 12B. Oh Se Hun, Park Hyo Min, Im Yoon Ah, Lee Jae Hwan dari kelas 12A. Silahkan angkat tangan kalian"

"Kertas macam apa ini aneh sekali"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa hanya 15 orang?!"

"DIMANA OH SE HUN DAN LEE TAE MIN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Itu teaser ngacak biar keren gitu/? maaf juga late update soalnya baru isi kuota sekarang :3 maaf kalo ada typo yang tak mengenakan tar kalo on pc di edit :'v

Thanks To :

 **Zelobysehuna || Kim Seo Ji || auliavp || anandaayularassati || exolweareone9400 || Risty662 || Nagisa Kitagawa || whirlwind27 || babyhunhun94 || pooarie3 || yunacho90 || yunacho90 || xohunte || AprilianyArdeta || || Dazzling Kaise || HilmaExotics || LoveHyunFamily || citrashen20 || oohyaohya || Kimoh1412 || sehuniesm**


End file.
